Nickelodeon vs. Disney: Ultimate All-Stars
Nickelodeon vs. Disney: Ultimate All-Stars (ニコロデオンVS.ディズニー：アルティメットオールスターズ Nikorodeon bāsasu Dizunī: Arutimetto ōru Sutāzu) is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Nickelodeon in collaboration with Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. The game features characters from both Nickelodeon's video game franchises, Disney's trademark franchises, and Kingdom Hearts. Game This is a fighting game when play as three people in a team and switching them as an advantage. Story Baron Draxum and Xerestia teamed up forming an evil power source to terrorize the Nickelodeon and Disney dimensions, so it's up to the heroes to stop them. Characters The characters with this symbol (*) is unlockable, this symbol (+) will indicate the non-playable ones. This roster has a maximum of 80 playable characters (40 each of the side). Nickelodeon Disney Tag Teams The are three people in a team. Nickelodeon #SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy #Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, and Danny Phantom #Raphael, Leonardo, and Korra #Donatello, Michelangelo, and April #Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne #Foot Brute, Foot Lieutenant, and Meat Sweats (Mini-boss for Disney pathway) #Plankton, Mr. Crocker, and Invader Zim #Bunsen, Jenny, and Otto Rocket #Pinky Malinky, Babs, and JJ #Kid Danger, Captain Man, and Phoebe #Rebecca, Humphrey, and Antonio #Felicity, Miguel, and Yana #June, Annie and Pony, and Rocco #Arc, Ciarra, and Sage #Five, Miko, and Sky Whale Disney #Sora, Donald, and Goofy #Riku, Kairi, and Mickey #Pete, Maleficent, and Hades (Mini-boss for Nickelodeon pathway) #Mal, Evie, and Uma #Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal and Maximus #Hiro Hamada, Baymax, and K.O. Pam #Star, Marco, and Alice and Unicorn #Luz, Eda, and King #Cricket, Tilly, and Anne and Sprig #Sprucia, Gilli, and Isaak #Phineas, Ferb, and Perry #Prince Charles, Prince Arthur, and Princess Bridget #Lord Draven, Draven Jr., and Master Lao #Vivid Heart, Techno Girl, and Crimson Rose #Huey, Dewey, and Louie Assist Types Nickelodeon * Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note (SpongeBob Squarepants/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Mr. Krabs/Sir Pinch-A-Lot (SpongeBob Squarepants/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Cosmo and Wanda (Fairly OddParents) * Baby Poof (Fairly OddParents) * Athena (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) * Gir (Invader Zim) * Alvin Seville (ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks) * Ansi Molina (Welcome to the Wayne) * Red Ranger (Power Rangers series) * Mikey Morris (Bunsen Is A Beast) * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Mitch (Glitch Techs) Disney * Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) * Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) * GoGo Tamago (Big Hero 6) * Pony Head (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Billy Green (Big City Greens) * Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) * Leo Dooley (Lab Rats) * K.C. Cooper (K.C. Undercover) * Carlos (Descendants) * Jay (Descendants) * Liam Davis/DJ K-4 (Viola the Approved Pop Star) * Ming-Yu Ping/Blossom Maiden (Viola the Approved Pop Star) DLC Nickelodeon Disney Guest Characters Stages Nickelodeon * Krusty Krab Alley/Goo Lagoon (Spongebob Squarepants) * Fairy World/Dimmsdale (The Fairly OddParents) * Downtown (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Swellview (Henry Danger) * Hiddenview (The Thundermans) * Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) (DLC) * Hall of Heroes (Super Brawl World) * JoJo Siwa (DLC) Disney * Mouseton/Duckberg * Auradon Prep/Isle of the Lost (Descendants) * Mewni (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Corona (Tangled) * San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) * Dream Idol Central (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Kingdom Hearts World (Kingdom Hearts) (Final Stage) * Danville (Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law) (DLC) Announcer Quotes Male Announcer Ready * I hope you're ready! * Ladies and gentlemen, it's.... (always "showtime" for this quote) * Who do you think will win? * The battle is gonna start.... (always "now" for this quote) * Will the heroes save the day?! (battling Baron or Xerestia) Battle Start * Brawl! * Start! * Fight! * Go! * Begin! When the fight ends Regular * That was awesome! * Amazing! Player Side * Red Team wins! * Blue Team wins! Female Announcer Ready Quotes * Let the battle begin! * Everyone, it's.... (always "showtime" for this quote) * Who will win? * The battle starts.... (always "now" for this quote) * Will these heroes stop the villain?! (battling Baron or Xerestia) Battle Start * Brawl! * Fight! * Go for it! * Hit it! * Let's rock! When the fight ends Regular * Nicely done! * You did great! Player Side * Red Team the winner! * Blue Team the winner! JoJo Siwa Songs * Starting Fresh (Credits and Ending song) DLC * Go For it! (First battle song) * Cool Warfare (Second battle song) * Spin the Madness (Third battle song) Trailers *TBA Trivia * TBA Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Channel